indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Anders
' Anders, Ava Montgomery ' Appears in Strangers in Death; (Tuesday, March 18, 2060 – Saturday, March 22, 2060)Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 2 Personal Information *'General Description:' According to Roarke, she is attractive and well-spoken.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 26 *'DOB:' 2008 *'Age:' 52 *'Hair:' Blond *'Eyes:' Blue (deep blue) *'Address:' Park Avenue, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Thomas A. Anders (husband), Benedict Forrest (nephew), Reginald Anders (father-in-law) *'Occupation:' Goodwill Ambassador of Anders Worldwide Description *A slim body with blond hair pulled severely back from a face of high planes.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 12 *Fine bones, sharply defined features, and a statuesque build.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 179 Personality *“… one of the type who don’t notice who opens the door for her ‘cause she expects somebody to. On the snooty side, but not bitchy or anything.”Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 77 *According to Ava, Anders wanted to experiment more in bed but she wasn’t comfortable and, as such, they agreed to have their needs met by professionals outside the home. She claimed she suspected her husband might have been bringing women into their home.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 84 *Charles Monroe, when asked about was she was after and if she was inhibited, said she liked to be tended to, very traditional, and maybe a bit self-involved.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 89 *According to Dallas, Ava is smart, a planner, calculating, and vain.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 99, 134 *Leopold Walsh described her as studied, deliberate, and cold; there’s a pettiness about her. He finds her ruthless, under a veneer of sophistication – she didn’t love her husband.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 152, 154 *Ava does not have a personal aide/assistant; she uses volunteers or other staff, some from the women’s program.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 242 *Eve said Ava reminded her of Magdelana; Roarke noted that they’re both users, manipulators, with a wholly selfish core polished over with sophistication and style.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 278, 279 *She’s good at planning but crappy at thinking on her feet.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 355 History *Born in Portland, Oregon, upper-middle class all the way; her parents are divorced with one living in Portland, one living in Chicago – both remarried.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 36, 143 *Married to Dirk Bronson in 2032, ended in divorce in 2035 (no offspring).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 36 *Earned degrees in business and public relations from Brown (on scholarship) which she put to use as the public relations representative for Anders Worldwide in Chicago. She transferred to the New York office in 2041 and married Anders in 2044.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 36, 37 *Ava charged household purchases (personal expenses) to her program budget, taking the money from the organizations from which she works. Reginald called her on itStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 153; according to Edmond Luce, Reginald Anders was very fond of Ava.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 160 Homicide Information *Murdered Reginald Anders and set it up to look like a fall in the shower.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 240, 349 *Murdered Ned Custer with a single deep slash across his throat, then cut off his penis.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 34, 35, 145 *Ava followed Ned for a few nights and studied his habits and routines. She picked Ned up in a bar and went to the flop where she went to the bathroom and dressed in a suit like what doctors wear. She told Ned to turn around and close his eyes and, when he did, she came up behind him and cut his throat. Cutting off his penis was a symbol.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 314, 315 *Conspirator for the murder of her husband, Thomas Anders.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 353 Interesting Facts *Only Thomas Anders, Ava Anders, and Greta Horowitz had the security codes to the house; the codes are changed every ten days.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 10 The Anderses had lived in their Park Avenue home for fifteen years; Ava did the decorating (Anders called their home “Ava’s Palace”).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 13, 108 *When Thomas Anders was murdered, she was in St. Lucia with her friends (Brigit Plowder and Sasha Bride-West) for their annual trip.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 10, 80 *After being notified of her husband’s death, it was several hours before Ava contacted Ben Forrest to tell him of his uncle’s death.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 22, 23 *She and her husband have been involved in charity work. Anders sponsors sports camps for underprivileged children while Ava beats the drum for funding (she serves on the board of Everybody Plays and is chairman of Moms, Too).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 26, 37 *She’s worth about ten millions dollars and made regular bimonthly payments, going back eighteen months, to Charles Monroe (who came recommended by Sasha).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 37, 60, 83, 85 Her first appointment with Charles was at the Blackmore Hotel; Charles said that, sexually, she responded easily.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 88, 214 *When Thomas Anders died, his fifty-five percent of the shares in the company would be divided between Ava and Benedict (fifteen percent to Ava). Previously, Ava had held two percent.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 154 *About the murders of Ned Custer and Thomas Anders, and the relationship between Ava and Suzanne Custer, Roarke was reminded of Hitchcock’s film Strangers on a Train. The plot involves two strangers who meet who both want to be rid of someone in their life; one man would murder the other man’s target and vice versa. As there is no connection between the men, there would be no reason to suspect the murderer in either case.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 280, 281 *Mr. Isaacs recognized Ava Anders from a photo and identified her as the woman who approached Suzanne a few days after Ned Custer was murdered.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 330 References Anders, Ava Anders, Ava Anders, Ava Anders, Ava